


I Wished This Nightmare Ends

by Nightmarecats239



Category: yandere - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Creepy Forest, Curses, F/F, F/M, Haunted House, Horror, Lies, Magic, Mystery, Rape, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, Yandere Younger Brother, dark secrets, missing people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmarecats239/pseuds/Nightmarecats239
Summary: Claire Watson is highschool student who about graduate in a few days before summer vacations starts. She plans to leave this village to attend University in the city before her graduation a friend of her becomes another missing victim to the forest. She starts to notice more stranges thing in forest and the village. Claire and her group of friends with a dective from the city, start investigate what happen to the people were friends. Will they uncover the dark secrets of their hometown or meet an unfortunate fate.





	I Wished This Nightmare Ends

Prologue:

Claire an ordinary child who loves her family as she play all day long with her two brothers. She thought her family would always be together until one day. Her father start giving lesson to his younger son in his closed off room even her mother could not enter as herself.

By the time she came eight years old, her mother left her that night. She notice her mother that night creeping around the stairs with a bag as she silent crept her way down the stairs. Claire slow came out of her bedroom and crawl to the balcony of the stairs. Watching one of her mother’s strange behaviour as kept her silent observing her mother opening the closed off room that none of the females knew.

After a few minutes, her mother came out with a strange disgusted face she knew that very well. Her mother would have that same face when she threw away father’s food before her daughter could even have a bite.

She came up the stair surprised by her daughter but relieved that it was only her, but Claire thought it was strange for mother to be scared of her. Her mother smiled with sad look as she picks up Claire and head towards her bed opening her window wide as it could go. She cares her daughter gently stroking her daughter check with a tear flowing down her face. Claire was shock by her mother’s tears and wanted to cheer her up.

“Claire mommy has to go but I promise I keep in contact, but you can’t daddy okay” she hold her daughter’s small hands. The small child simple nods with a sad smile she knew her mother was happy living with daddy.

“I written my email in your little note hidden in our little hideout for only me and you. No must never know of it specially daddy. Don’t trust daddy since daddy is a monster that hurt mother and traps in this house. Please keep safe my dear and protect your brothers.” She smiles once more time kissing her daughter forehead before climbing out window and the wooden ladder to the floor. Claire shut her window as she watch her mother with a man disappear into unknown darkness to never see her mother in person.

She lay on her bed crying that mother had left but she was greeted with a surprise guest after a few minutes of crying. Her younger brother Hiiro was standing at her door rubbing his eye in his blue bunny onesie with his black hair hidden underneath his hoodie. He was sleepy wanting to sleep with his big sister, Claire smile as she went to close the door and pick him up. She tickles him as she smiles with joy. Her younger brother who was two years apart from her.

She look at the boy who was smiling and ask him “So Hiiro why did come my room instead of our big brother’s.”

“Hmm cause big sis helps me sleep better when I have nightmares, but big brother does comfort in the way you do.” He snugs into my chest with a cheeky smile as I stroke his back smiling in relief. 

“Oh really then let go to sleep then” She smiles hugging her in the bed as flips the blanket over both of them as she fall into a peace for sleep. Her younger brother smiled as he kiss her lips before descending into a deep slumber in his precious sister arms.

Chapter 1:

Eight years have passed since Claire’s mother disappear as her father have drove himself to find her anytime he had most of his business trip was to find her, but he can never find since my mother had changer outer appearance after escaping him so many years ago. She may look ugly woman, but I still find her beautiful same with my biological father as I found on my 11th birthday from my mother that I wasn’t even related to my current father nor my older brother as she explain to her past to m and I got disguised with my father for doing that to my father.

I had also received two computers from father and mother cause my mother had present left in our hidden closet room behind my bookcase. She apparently found blueprint of the house, but father did not even know about. I use my father’s as my work study and mother for contacting her and entertainment.

I keep my secret separation as I self-study computer coding and hacking for a chance to see into my father’s computer and copy any evidence of his evil deeds. I want to investigate why some of my classmate have disappeared. It hard get even a slice of information since most of the information was hidden of the computer to phone calls. 

Graduation is in two days’ time and I have a University experience in August 1st as I will going to computer coding. I want to be codding to help people in need and help in case of any viruses. They are a pain in people own computers.

I currently getting done with a list of items I will need for University week experience. The University is actually near my mother and biological father house as I got sibling that never have met but they know about since I send a photo each year for them. I am happy to be a big sister of them unlike my half younger brother who is still clingy to me. It uncomfortable and I know that our older brother coming back for summer break. Kai is nice brother as he seems always sad going to a grave next to our house as I know it belongs to his dead mother. Father never acknowledge him for anything anymore as he seems depressed when he lived here before moving out of the house. He lives in the city with his own job and he took a lot of shifts to get a summer holiday to spend with his siblings as I kept in contact with him when he left. I love he as my own brother even if I’m not related to him.

Someone was calling me this late in the afternoon, I check the ID to see it was Hannah my cousin and my best friend. I wonder why she wants me for this.

“Hey Claire, I need your help” she sound panic in her sweet silky voice.

“What is it this time Hannah” I groan cause this isn’t first time she need help.

“I promise a friend of mine to go to a mixer and I heard my ex is there. I really don’t want to see him, my mother has be bugging for a family meal with Hamptons. Apparently I have be there since probably wants to get me together with their son business meeting. I can’t get out of so will go to mixer in my stead as I already told the girl about you going in my stead. I’ll pay you back with Coffee.” She so dramatic at time and her mother such a bitch as she so rude to cause I’m her sister’s child. 

“I go but I will need pay me double cause this is your mother we are dealing with. Why she get married to the man instead of you, you have to seriously tell and not let her control you. You’re going to be an adult soon so you should make your own choices.” I tried reasoning with her mother before, but it fail but Hannah going to have to fight her own battles. 

“Yeah your right she should have to choice my life that why going university to study hair and beauty. It’s a deal I get twice the amount for this but don’t tell my ex anything. I hear there some hotties there so you might find the one.” I laugh at that comment since I ready have a crush on the most hottest and coolest guy in the town. 

“Come on nothing going to make fall out of love with Mark since I feel a real connect to him like he my soul mate. Ah he just too cool but I feel like more to him that meet the eye.” I blush talking about him as I can’t enough about him.

“Oh yeah to two tragic kids. He lost his parents and your mother disappear on the same night. Isn’t that really connection.” She says dull at that moment yeah maybe she right I might overthinking things. I do massive crush on the guy, but he might see it the same way, but I do know I caught him staring at me sometimes.

“Sarcastic as much. I do plan on confessing to him before going to University” I smile doodling in my notebook. 

“Are really going to confess, you heard rumours right of Okay I will sent you address, and you need to be there for 6pm.” She flip switch into her serious mode.

“Okay I go and get ready now.” I end call get up from my desk to slip out my hideout to go to wardrobe. 

I pick out a few dresses before picking got makeup to suit the clothing. I feel the colour mid-night blue top suits the night, but I like to go for Red since got a connection to the colour. I choose the to mix the two colours. I pick black short and black leather jacket. Now choose outfit now to up on makeup. I tied up my hair back in a ponytail keep my long hair out of my way when I do my makeup.

I choice go for metallic colours of a light grey eye shadow with blue eye shadow. I added a bit of black lips stick to my look. I let my makeup dry for few minutes as look for a hair style that would suit my look. I think a wavy wild hair would suit this outfit. I got changed into the outfit I just choice. I curly my hair before I braided the front part of my hair into a crown hair style I seen on the internet. 

I had to pick out a nice small bag to fit in my purse, a peppermint spray for emergencies, chumming gum and phone with earplugs. I look in my wardrobe to see a nice black leather handbag to fit nicely with my outfit. 

Once I had everything prepared, I walk down stair to see my younger brother lying on the couch. He had the remote flicking through all the channel he wasn’t interested in. He notice me walking down the stair as I saw a puppy like reaction as she saw me dress up. It is exceedingly rare that I dress up for things like these. 

I notice the mess of our living room and the kitchen sink was since both the living room and kitchen is actually the same room in our big hallway since the area is spread out to be a big house. I can’t believe had to have the two-living room since Hiiro want watch TV best in the hallway. I mostly think he is being lazy most of the time but it’s actually strange he never gets fat and has a fit body. I seen him mostly being lazy and trying to drag me with him. He such a strange kid and he was even cuter when he was a kid, but I don’t like what he become. The other room now for only dad’s space to hold meeting with people like important guests.

I hate what my eyes have seen he trashed the place with empty takeaway foods that he order with Mark’s money. I walk to the kitchen to see the sink full of plates we had eaten around three hours ago and Hiiro had said he would clean by himself since today was his turn to clean up since I cooked. I quickly grab my cold Macchiato ice caramel coffee. I quickly shook it as it’s instructs me to do and open the lid and slowly pile the plastic cover. I took a sip before closing the fridge and heading to the sofa to catch Hiiro staring at me again as I really want Kai to be home soon cause it’s uncomfortable with Hiiro acting so strangely since last year. I need to scold him and be a good big sister, to be able to fill a mother position that he never had. I bet he don’t even remember her since he was young.

“Seriously bro do you mind not staring at me like that it’s creepy. I swear if you don’t I will have get father to ban you from any tech you have if you don’t clean all this mess and the kitchen by the time I come back.” I scowled at him as he leaps off the coach and start picking up his mess. He stop for a second realise what I say as his expression remind me of a dog tilling his head in confuse of what I had said.

“You’re going out at this time” his overprotectiveness was uncalled for.

“Yeah I am going out with Hannah since she need a girl hangout with since her ex is at the mixer and I only going to support since you know how her mother is about that guy.” I sigh that he never known that her mother actually hates me but only treats me nicely in front of my brothers or my father.

“Yeah I know stay safe sis if you need me to come and pick up, I glad come.” He smiles with a scary vibe about him as I was about walk out the door.

“Thank but I’ll be fine.” I walk out quickly shutting the door behind me.

I groan as I could feel safe around him anymore since he gotten a bit strange and I try to avoid him after catch sniffing my dirt pants while in was using bathroom where left my fresh clothes and my dirty clothes in the changing room. I was just lock myself in bathroom and hear him in changing room sniffing as I seen a little hole as saw him sniffing them. I was disgusted by it. I had the door change cause there was a hole where shouldn’t be. 

Mark had been responsible parent and tried to help me have my privacy and many locks in my room from both my door and balcony door. I only felt safe in my room and Mark just told me that it normal for boys to be pervy, but he shouldn’t be doing it to his own sister clothes. He had scold him as Hiiro is now only staring at me and keeping his hormones to himself as I trying to slowly get close to him again, but I do feel scary and freak out about him. He understand why and he trying his best not do any crazy.

……………………………………

Hiiro was cleaning as his sister had just left the house as he left depressed from the distance she kept from him as he never forgave himself from losing control of his emotions. He terribly frighten his own sister from his obsessive from the effect of the lunar moon made go crazy for anyone. He luckily that his father been now teaching him to control these emotions and try keep calm around his sister. 

‘I couldn’t hold by my obsession of my sister and her scent makes me go wild for her. I want her to be mine and only mine, but I need fix the scars between us. Kai coming home tomorrow or wait…. It tonight of crap he text me his morning he was going to be at the mixer, and he will be late coming home. I bet it’s the same one as Claire’s.’ He thought as he in middle of cleaning he realize he never told since of an important text since his mind was full of his dear sister and guilty.


End file.
